


Alleyways

by HecatesKiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry at a muggle club... or in the alleyway behind one, at the very least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

> For Nat. Not Beta'd.

Soft hands pressed him into the grimy brick wall. The brick vibrated slightly under his fingers, the bass of whatever muggle song was playing echoing through the clay. He hitched in a breath and trembled. Harry managed to brace himself on his hands as his trousers were roughly tugged to the cobbles to pool around his ankles. 

“Oh, naughty… no pants. What would the public say?” The voice whispered that question in his ear. He pressed back into the hardness that was pressing easily against him. His legs were kicked apart and he was pushed forward. Rough brick pressed against his face.

Harry bit his lip to stifle any noise even as his head leaned against his lover’s leather clad shoulder. Fingers bit into his hips as he was dragged back and impaled. Harry moaned at the burn and arched, body instinctively trying to pull away from the intrusion.

A firm grip on his erection helped distract him from the sharp bite of pain and he panted. He twisted his head and the man buried inside of him managed a sloppy kiss. The taste of whisky invaded his mouth and he groaned.

"So sweet."

Harry pressed himself back, squirming to try to encourage his lover to move. The hand on his cock slid just the right way, slick with leftover lubricant. Harry gasped.

"Bloody hell. Just fuck me." Harry hissed. The hand around him tightened in a silent admonishment. Harry swallowed hard.

"Please?"

"The Savior begging?" The question was purred against the back of his neck before a thumb traced over his bare hip. The soft touch was the only warning he was given before the other man pulled back and then plunged into him, setting a rough pace.

Pants, grunts and muffled curses filled the alleyway. Each thrust cut pleasure higher and had the smaller male pressing back into his taller companion. A hand across Harry's mouth hid his cry as he found his release, pinned to the gritty wall in an alleyway behind a club.

He felt his companion come and shuddered leaning his forehead against the brick, trying to get his breath back and ensure his legs were steady. Cooler air caused him to shiver as his lover pulled back. He could hear heavy breathing, smell the whiskey on the other man’s breath. He also heard the shush of denim against another material and then warmth returned as the man leaned heavily against him for a moment.

The ripple of familiar magic fixed his clothing and removed any grit or grime from the fabrics. He blinked as gentle hands supported him for a moment. He turned and smiled.

“Brilliant.” Harry managed. Severus shook his head and let a half smirk tilt up the left corner of his mouth.

“Only you, love. Only you would want me to take you behind a muggle dance club.” Severus shook his head and let his gaze flick over tight black trousers and the partially unbuttoned vivid green silk shirt.

“You look amazing in that outfit, Severus.” Harry let his gaze rake down the tied back black hair, brown leather jacket, white silk shirt and dark denims with comfortable shoes.

“So you say. Shall we go find a dark corner and nurse another drink or two before we head home? For the entire experience?”

Harry simply laughed and shook his head. He pulled his lover towards him and hugged the older man. “Who says we even need to go back in there, when our bed is waiting at home?”

Severus cupped Harry’s chin and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s lips. “As you say. Our bed awaits.”

The soft crack of apparition left only an empty alleyway and the faint sound of muggle music bleeding through the walls.


End file.
